Surrender Your Soul
by xJaackie
Summary: The Hybrid & his Sacrifice; poetic. Don't you think? Klaus/Elena One-shot. M-Rated for a reason. Mature sexual content inside. "Yes, Elena. You're my girl. My sweet surrender."


**A/N: And I know it's been forever since I updated anything on here but hopefully this will satisfy you guys at least for a little while longer. Klaus and Elena 'surrender your soul' –I think that's pretty self-explanatory, right? And if you have anyrequests of one-shots ect... then suggest it in a review; you know I love you ;3**

* * *

**Surrender Your Soul.  
**_Klaus & Elena One-shot._

It hadn't taken long at all for the Hybrid to arrive outside of her window – just about as long as it had taken him to decide to visit the girl in the first place. He hadn't pre-meditated such a visit but now he was here, lingering in front of the transparent glass which separated his presence from her room, he was beginning to preconceive ideas. What had bought the doppelganger a visit from Klaus? Her arch nemesis? He wasn't in need of her blood as of this very moment but still, he remained deathly still and silent as his eyes fixated upon the figure clad in bed sheets. Upon impulse, he decided to enter. After all, Klaus was never one to waste time in hesitation. He gripped at the window ledge, using only a tiny ounce of his entire strength in order to nudge the window to an open and then slipped inside almost-soundlessly.

His booted feet hit the carpeted ground of Elena's bedroom with a low thud as his hands dusted down his clothing – ridding any side of dirt or stray twigs from the tree branch he'd previously been perched. How foolish of the girl to leave her window unlocked; hadn't her time with the supernatural taught her anything? _Tut tut, Elena._ Or perhaps she left it open purposely? That would certainly provide easier access for the Salvatores. He sniggered at the mere thought; teasing the girl pleased him tremendously. The misery of others was something he thrived upon. Having crossed the room with ease, the immortal stood at her bed the head of her bed. Elena was lying upon her right side – one arm trapping the cover beneath her arm and the other at a bend beneath her frame. A vacant yet content expression was moulded into her features. She was at peace. But not for long….

Leaning forward, the hybrid traced a single finger around the edge of her hair-line, down her cheek and toward her neck. He couldn't deny that her face was beautiful; not a flaw recognisable – just as Tatia had been… he suppressed such a memory before it could take hold of him, he was here on a mission, he realised. A mission to seduce Elena. Let the games begin. His fingers, now at the back of her neck, unhooked her vervain necklace and threw it elsewhere; if she were _willing _the night would be more tolerable for the both of them. His hands ghosted from her bare shoulder down to the edge of the blanket. He shifted the material down until it rested just beneath her knees and then gave the girl and gentle push. With a slight groan she rolled onto her back – her black short shorts and matching tank top visible as each hung to her carved curves.

My my, his doppelgangers were a picture – weren't they?

He kicked off his boots and shrugged off his leather jacket; the jacket landed upon the bottom of the bed and the boots remained in the place his feet had previously been. He was now hovering over her, his hands at her hips as he carefully caressed her warm skin through the fabric of her night clothes. He entered her dreams without a second thought.

Elena had been sitting cross-legged upon the lush jade grass of a sweet-smelling meadow, chatting happily and joyously with Bonnie and Caroline when it had happened. She'd felt the interiors of her dream contort without consent from her own mind – it was then that she knew, her subconscious was being tampered with and soon the culprit revealed himself. He was poised at the far end of the meadow – clad in the purest of white Elena had ever encountered, bathed in the most radiant of sunlight and looked… astonishingly beautiful.

But no, he was not _beautiful _or any relation of the word; he was evil and he disgusted her. But he was here – he'd found her whilst she roamed within her safe haven. She wasn't safe anymore. In a chaste moment, fright overwhelmed her and she scampered to her feet; her fabricated illusions of her best friends had faded and all of which remained was the emerald meadow, dotted with poppies, daisies, lillies, Elena… and _him. _

"Get away from me… Get out of my head!" Elena protested, but her voice fell quiet as the breeze carried it, along with her built reluctance, far far away.

"Come here, Elena…" though he spoke in a whisper, she was still able to hear him perfectly from across the meadow, "come closer."

And sure enough, that was exactly what she did. Her bambi orbs were unable to re-focus upon anything other than the Hybrid, almost as if they were compelled within the alignment they were set. The grass felt good against the bare soles of her feet as she ventured nearer and nearer until finally she'd gained enough self-control to halt. She stared, wordlessly into the calm eyes of the immortal before her and felt their very aspect engulf her. She was drowning, unyieldingly and recklessly within the morning-oceans he possessed but soothed by such a knowledge. Her rational mind was evaporating further and further with each passing second; was it possible to compel a person without the use of words? As if on par with her thoughts, Klaus reached forward, tickling his fingers down the skin of her left arm.

She dropped her gaze, as if to inspect the heat his touch caused in igniting her skin; but of course, no physical mark revealed itself. Klaus was burning her from the inside out – and no intensity had ever felt so covetable. He gripped at her elbow just then and brought her against him, only, her back was pressed against his front and his lips had found their way to her ear. As his hot breath flushed over the naked skin at her neck, she shivered. His fingertips had barely begun their dance along her side when she'd heard herself gasp.

"Klaus, no… Stop." She begged, her lashes fluttering erratically as she attempted to gain a handle upon her breathing; but he knew her too well to give in to such a feeble protest – she was _his _doppelganger, after all.

"_Surrender to me, Elena and I promise you won't regret it." _His words were writhing around within her mind as nerves of all sorts thrashed within her gut as she attempted to make sense of them. His lips; so warm and so tender… How could they be wrong?

"Yes." She said in a near inaudible sound.

"Yes, what?"

"You… _know _what." She whined, but she couldn't resist – not with his hands beneath her garments and shaping over every forbidden area possible…

"Tell me, exactly, Elena… I want to hear you _submit _and_ give _yourself to me." He paused as his tongue traced over the jaguar vein embedded within her soft neck. "Now."

"I… I give myself to you! I… I _surrender!_" She said, with all of the voice she could manage and then suddenly she wasn't enveloped within the world of dreams anymore – she was back within her bedroom, grounded by reality with a much starved, seductive hybrid above her. She opened her mouth to scream but any approaching sound had been swallowed whole within his kiss.

Klaus had anchored in his influence over her and was taking complete control over the situation – though not involving any lease of compulsion. His fingers gripped at the bottom of her tank top and rolled it up against her skin. As their tongues massaged against one another's Klaus reluctantly parted their kiss in order to remove the shirt from her body then re-grouped a mere moment later. Though she was identical to both Katerina and Tatia in looks, becoming intimate with the second doppelganger hadn't been even close to identical. Her legs had segregated and Klaus was now positioned between them, their cores crushed against one another's as his hands manoeuvred over her stomach and grasped at her bra-clad breasts.

"Take it off… With your teeth," she demanded and Klaus only too-willingly complied.

Although this sultry session had begun with Klaus wanting to gain sadistic satisfaction in being able to seduce the girl he was unable to deny the excitement coursing throughout his frame. He wanted her, indefinitely. Leaving a trail of sloppy kisses down her neck, he reached her chest and in a swift motion swiped the material from her torso. His lips wasted no time in treating her perky assets. They wrapped around her right nipple and he suckled soothingly against the tender flesh, hearing the brunette wail beneath him as his alternate had clamped over her neglected breast. She clutched at his hair, holding his face to her breast as the immortal involuntarily ground his growing hardness into her clothed centre. He swapped breasts after a minute or so, providing the other with similar treatment until both were erect and wet with his saliva.

Her pounding heart and half naked body beneath him was causing a great discomfort within his jeans but the best was to come and patience, as always was the key to success… Whilst Klaus had busied himself at the top half of her body, Elena's legs had managed to coil around his hips as the brunette thrust up to him – desperate to rid her lower regions of its incessant pounding, no doubt. And the knowledge only spurred Klaus further onward. He unravelled her legs from his hips and migrated down to her shorts. He'd been able to smell her arousal for a good while now and now it was but a mere inch or so of cotton beneath his ravenous lips he couldn't wait any longer to indulge within her sweet, sweet taste. He tore the remaining fabric off of her with a blurred motion, too lust-fuelled to bother with an orderly removal.

Taking hold of both of her thighs, he slid the brunette further down the bed and hooked them upon his shoulders. He wasted no moments in preparing her – he knew they were both beyond such treatment. He dove his tongue into her moist folds, lapping up within the slick natural juice already coating her core as a guttural growl rippled from his lips and vibrated against her core – no doubt the cause of Elena's mild convulsing. His teeth nipped at her sensitive bud and sucked, tenderly to begin with and gradually multiplied in pressure as well as speed. She tightened her thigh's grip upon his head as her pleasure heightened and anxious for relief of his own, his right hand left her leg and shifted to his own jeans – he unbuckled then rid himself of the material before concentrating upon the girl once more.

Needing to demonstrate the full potential of his tongue, Klaus inserted it into her entrance and within seconds had begun swirling and tasting every ounce of lubrication she was able to produce – his thumb drawing circles upon her clit whilst feeling her tense up. Elena cried out warning after warning regarding her impending orgasm but Klaus could take no notice – he _needed _her to come and come into his mouth. Finally, after several minutes she'd released with a shrill call of his name and the Hybrid cleaned her folds – the after-taste still lingering upon his tongue as he reached her lips again. Her hands shifted over his arms, bare arms, (which had apparently been denied of a shirt at some time during their intimacy) as she whispered her soul's deepest desire – the covet of which they'd both always known.

"Take me, Klaus. Now."

Separating her legs, Klaus freed himself of his tightened boxers and slid into her; she tensed as she felt his member enter her walls – no doubt not used to the girth nor the sheer size of him. But she was wet enough – _more than wet enough. _

"It's okay, it won't hurt… Trust me, sweetheart," He urged, his lips meshing into hers. "Let go."

And she did, just as Klaus' penis penetrated her deeper and harder. Digging one palm into the mattress beside her frame, his other gripped harshly at her thigh, holding her in place as he built up the most of their much-belated orgasms as one. He dragged his teeth down to her breast and nibbled and her nipple once more. Without granted permission, Klaus felt his fangs elongate and his bit into the skin just above her breast. Sweat formed in transparent beads across the planes of each of their frames and only added to the pleasure of the moment.

"El-Elena… Fuck. Fuck!" He cursed just as Elena switched their positions and took to every man's favoured position.

As her legs straddled his hips, Klaus clamped both hands, hard upon her flesh and guided the girl though she appeared experienced enough upon her own influence.

"Klaus… You feel, so, so good! Uh-oh… I'm. I'm close. I'm so, so close!" By this time, Klaus had released his fangs from her chest and was currently attacking every applicable area of skin possible with his lips.

"Then come. Come for me sweetheart – coat me in your moisture and scream whilst you do it!" He crooned and not even a heartbeat later his doppelganger had climaxed just as he had.

She collapsed onto him, his manhood still wedged inside of her as she grasped at his face. Elena kissed him fiercely and untiringly though fatigue was certainly evident within the rest of her body. Klaus responded simultaneously, his hands settling into a peaceful motion against her lower back as he kept her close. His mind was racing as was his breathing rate. How could a single woman, his possession, his _sacrifice _create such a rile of emotions within him? As his features contorted in confusion, unbeknownst to the Hybrid she had been watching him. Tentatively, _compassionately. _

"I'm yours, Klaus… I was made for you, wasn't I?" And in that simple, innocent sentence she'd discovered the solution to Klaus' inner troubles and with no reaction left to deliver the Hybrid only smirked, pulling her against him.

"Yes, Elena. You're my girl. My _sweet surrender._"

* * *

_Lend me a review, won't you?_

**xJaackie**


End file.
